<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shorts by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718527">Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Scar, Soft Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie comforts Eddie.</p><p>This is a request from @masterdono. If anyone ever has any requests, please let me know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you ever knock?” Eddie asked annoyed when Richie burst on him in the bathroom. He was only dressed in his shorts, scrambling to grab his shirt on the floor. Leaning down was uncomfortable at any angle for him.</p><p>“I do when you don’t stay in the bathroom for like an hour!” Richie confronted angrily, bending down to grab his shirt for him.</p><p>Eddie grumbled, staring darkly at Richie when all he did was hold out his shirt for him. Swiping it, Eddie marched fuming out of the bathroom.</p><p>“What is wrong?” Richie asked following behind.</p><p>“Nothing! Just leave me alone!” Eddie gritted through his teeth, throwing his shirt back on. Because he was so angry, he put his shirt on backward. With how foul Eddie’s mood had been lately Richie wasn’t sure if he should bring it up or not. </p><p>“Give me one good reason why I should leave you alone.” Richie challenged him leaning against the door frame of Eddie’s room. This conversation should have happened sooner. </p><p>The other night, Richie woke up needing to use the bathroom. Because of the years he had spent living alone in this apartment he never knew that he needed a second bathroom. The point was that he heard Eddie crying for what felt like an hour. </p><p>“I-I just want some space, is that too much to ask for?” Eddie told him, sitting on his bed. He pressed a hand to his chest, painfully. Instead of immediately racing to his side like he always did, Richie stayed back, seeing if Eddie would need him.</p><p>Once it passed, Eddie was quiet, staring down at his feet. For years he shared a bedroom with Myra. As much as he liked having his own bedroom, something didn’t feel right. It made him feel sad.</p><p>“You don’t want me treating you like a baby, right?” Richie asked him.</p><p>Sighing, Eddie slowly turned his head back up to his best friend. There was no reason to say that he was sorry. Eddie’s eyes said it all. “Yes.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Richie said to him with a kind smile.</p><p>Eddie frowned, looking away.</p><p>“But you need to tell me when you’re sad.”</p><p>His head collapsed deeper into his arms, like a turtle shell. Crying was something that Eddie wasn’t used to doing in front of anybody. Myra was disappointed if he cried. But with Richie... he always encouraged him to do what he wanted because of the years he spent running having no reason to fear.</p><p>Richie came over and sat with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling his friend close. He let him cry. “I’m here,” Richie whispered as he held Eddie tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>